1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise equipment. More particularly, this invention relates to exercise equipment wherein the angle of application of force continuously changes during utilization of the exercise device.
2. The Relevant Technology
Various types of exercise apparatus are known wherein a pulley and weight are combined for limited range muscle development. In these exercise devices, a cable is led through a pulley or series of pulleys and is attached to a weight. The free end of the cable usually terminates in a handle or is coupled to a handle. The angle of pull of the handle is sometimes adjustable, but once adjusted, the angle of pull is typically constant. A person using such devices for exercise must change the angle of the body to work a muscle from a different angle so as to compensate for the limit/range ratio. It would, however, be desirable to provide an exercise device which can be used for full range muscle development without requiring such body movement. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide an exercise device wherein a wide range of muscles are developed by utilization of the exercise device.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pulley and weight type exercise device wherein the angle of pull is continuously varied as the exercise device is utilized.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an exercise device for more specific full range muscle development, particularly of an antagonist group.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a sliding assembly which may be implemented in a variety of exercise devices.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sliding assembly which may be used to strengthen various muscles in the human body.
In summary, the present invention provides an exercise apparatus that includes a frame housing a weight stack. A sliding assembly is coupled to the frame and weight stack. The sliding assembly includes, but is not limited to, a guide column, a sliding element disposed on the guide column, and a pulley attached to the sliding element. The sliding assembly also includes a first cable having a first end attached to one end of the guide column, an intermediate portion disposed in the pulley, and a second end terminating in a handle. The sliding assembly may also include a first mount disposed at one end of the guide column, wherein the first end of the first cable is attached to the first mount.
A second cable may have a first end attached to the sliding element and a second end attached to the weight stack. The sliding assembly may also include a second mount disposed at and coupled to one end of the sliding element, wherein the first end of the second cable is attached to the second mount.
In one embodiment, the guide column is rotatable about a longitudinal axis of the guide column. The guide column and first and second mounts may be rotatable independently of each other.
In one embodiment, the sliding assembly is coupled to a wheel assembly, the wheel assembly being coupled to the frame. The wheel assembly allows the sliding assembly to be rotatably positioned substantially 360xc2x0 about an axis transverse to the guide column. In another embodiment, two sets of pulley assemblies are mounted to a lower portion of the frame to form an exercise device which is useful for arm curl-type exercises. In yet another embodiment, two sets of pulley assemblies are mounted to an upper portion of a frame to form an exercise device which is useful for pull-down-type exercises. It will be appreciated that the sliding assembly described in following description is applicable in a variety of exercise devices.
These and other features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.